The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in inflating a vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, and to a method by which the apparatus is assembled.
A known apparatus for use in inflating a vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, includes a container of gas under pressure. A body of ignitable pyrotechnic material is disposed within the container. An igniter assembly is actuatable to ignite the body of pyrotechnic material. As the pyrotechnic material burns, it heats the gas in the container to increase the fluid pressure in the container.
The container defines a generally cylindrical chamber. The chamber is filled with gas under pressure which is introduced into the chamber through a passage. Once the chamber has been filled with gas at a desired pressure, the passage is closed. A conventional pressure switch is associated with the container. The pressure switch monitors the gas pressure in the chamber to alert a passenger of a vehicle if the pressure in the chamber drops below a predetermined pressure.